


Choose Your Poison

by CMQ31



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fukuroudani, Is that a thing, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, fast food restaurant au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMQ31/pseuds/CMQ31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuguri works at McDonalds, Akaashi goes there sometimes. </p><p>Bokuto and Kuroo are not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk man.

"Welcome to McDonalds," the teen in front of him greets in a monotonous tone. Akaashi waits for another line from him, but apparently, that was it. The teen blinks at Akaashi, waiting for the dark haired teen to say something. But Akaashi himself was too busy observing the youth in front of him.

His hair reminded him of Nekoma's captain, what seems to be another type of bed-hair, but his hair was the type where it would shape flawlessly after a long sleep and instead, make your hair look better. The hair suits him, Akaashi thinks.

His eyes were droopy and his expression was shows that he would like to be anywhere but here. 

"Um," Akaashi finally says. He thinks about ordering three double cheeseburgers for himself, but every time he does that, the rude employee would ask him, "wouldn't that be too much for yourself?" after Akaashi tells them that he'd be eating here and it would make Akaashi's low self esteem go off and he would find himself blushing and changing his order. Though, he couldn't blame himself or his constant craving for food.

The setter's eyes glance down on the bored employee's chest, who was currently typing on his phone - was that even allowed? -, and spots a small rectangle clinging on his shirt. The nametag on his uniform simply says '潜' and Akaashi wonders if 'Kuguri' was his surname or just his first name. 

"There's a line behind you," Kuguri spoke without looking away from his phone

Akaashi looks behind him and blinks. His eyebrows furrow before looking back to Kuguri, "I can see that."

"Then please order," he says. There were no signs of impatience or anger; Kuguri was simply reminding him on what he was supposed to do. Usually, an angry employee with low patience would yell or speak with an annoyed or bored tone at the customer who would take too long to order. A happy employee would cheerfully remind the customer to hurry and order. Akaashi could not decide if Kuguri was really into his job or was just really bored.

He sighs, "three double cheeseburgers, please," he finally grits out. Kuguri nods and calls out to another employee about his order. Akaashi was surprised with the different treatment he got from Kuguri. 

"Would you like a drink and fries with that, or three drinks and three fries, or a la carte?" he continues while typing.

"A drink and fries..." Akaashi spoke with amusement in his tone. Kuguri says a small 'ok' before typing in his order. 

As Akaashi took his first bite, the food suddenly tasted better than usual. His eyes widens in disbelief. What kind of sorcery happened to this...burger? He thinks. He turns to his right to see Kuguri taking someone else's order while subtly glancing at Akaashi. It was a quick glance, but Akaashi saw it. 

Akaashi pauses his eating to observe the employee more. Staring directly at him earlier would be creepy, so now was his chance to 'observe' without bothering him.

His jawline was sharp; it could probably be used to cut Kuroo's hair, Akaashi thinks. His eyes may look dull, but Akaashi knows that Kuguri might not be as dull as his eyes show. 

Another thing Akaashi notices was his height. The boy was tall. Though Akaashi did beat him by a couple of centimeters when he stood in front of him while he was ordering. His uniform shirt fit him perfectly, his sleeves wasn't tight against his arm, though his biceps weren't that small either, but not as large as Bokuto's.

'He might be a basketball player,' Akaashi thinks, 'or maybe a volleyball player....'

Kuguri glances at him again, catching Akaashi's gaze. He eventually looked away in an instance, looking somewhat slightly panicked, but his professional poker face made it hard to see.

Akaashi was very intrigued by the interesting specimen; a young McDonalds employee named Kuguri. 

**

"Akaashi please!" Bokuto grabs onto Akaashi's ankle in a childish way. "This is the only way to get it-" Akaashi turns to glare down at him.

"Bokuto-san, I am not going to McDonalds and buy the kids meal just so you can get a stupid toy," Akaashi scolds. "It's embarrassing," he adds. 'I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the kinda-hot employee' Akaashi silently adds. 

"But Akaashi! I don't have time to go there! My mom wants me to help organize my grandmother's birthday party as soon as practice finishes and today is the last day they're going to sell that toy," Bokuto grumbles. 

Recently, McDonalds has been selling wooden owl toys along whenever you purchase from the Kids's Menu. They were well made for a fast-food-restaurant-toy-quality toy, Akaashi admits. There was a horned owl one that Kuroo jokingly said it looked like Bokuto and he should get it and call it 'mini-me'. Apparently, Bokuto took him seriously and Akaashi suffers it.

"C'mon Akaashi! Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll wash your jersey!"

Akaashi glares at him again, "the last time you did that, my jersey came back pink and I had to order another one!"

Bokuto huffs, "well, I guess so..." He looks down sadly but Akaashi did not spare him any pity. He knew Bokuto was about to guilt-trip him. "Imagine when I graduate, Akaashi. I won't have a dear underclassman to-" Bokuto starts, though Akaashi groans loudy.

"Fine, Bokuto-san. I will do it," Akaashi finally gives up, not wanting to hear the rest of his speech that he might find heartbreaking. But Akaashi will never admit that to his captain.

And like that, Bokuto's attitude took a quick turn and a large grin was plastered on his face, "I knew you cared about me, Akaashi! Let me hug you!" Akaashi lets himself be embraced by Bokuto's strong embrace. "Now, let's practice!"

Akaashi internally sighs.

**

"Back again?" Kuguri says, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. 

"You...remember?" Akaashi slowly asks him. 

The other teen nods, "well of course. You wore the same jacket here last time and right now," Kuguri looks up from his phone to Akaashi's attire.

"Well of course..." Akaashi replies absent-mindedly. He continues to fiddle with his finger while looking at the menu displayed behind Kuguri. He was grateful that the restaurant was empty this night, which saved him from experiencing public embarrassment. But after looking at Kuguri again, he'd rather have the latter happen to him. There was no way he wants to sacrifice his dignity in front of Kuguri.

"Just say it's for your nonexistent little brother or something! Besides, what is so embarrassing about this for you?" Bokuto's voice rang in the back of his head.

Akaashi bites his lower lip, "so, my friend wanted- I mean, my younger sibling wanted the...kid's meal," Akaashi starts. When did he get so nervous about things? He is Akaashi Keiji and he is not supposed to be nervous or shy in any way. 

Kuguri raises one eyebrow, "well there are three choices."

Akaashi stiffens, "well, he said I could buy him whichever. He wants the horned owl...toy..." he awkwardly finishes. 

Kuguri silently stares at him, causing Akaashi to unconsciously fiddle with his fingers. "So, what would you like to order?" Kuguri finally asks after a moment of silence. Akaashi mentally slaps himself for making a stupid reply earlier. How awkward could he get?

Akaashi looks at the menu displayed on top of the counter. Like Kuguri said, there were three choices in the Kid's Menu; Packet A, Packet B, and Packet C. All three of them were at low price and somewhat looked pleasing. 

"Packet A. I guess." Akaashi answers. Kuguri nods at him before calling out the cook Akaashi's order.

Meanwhile, Kuguri observes Akaashi's appearance. Kuguri fancies his his dark, messy hair and green eyes. Akaashi's hair, unlike Kuguri's natural bed hair, was probably intended to happen like that. 

Kuguri was not ashamed of himself for learning the latter's name through Daishou through Kuroo, which took a lot of coaxing. He knew Fukuroudani as a powerhouse school in Tokyo, though his school never matched up against Fukuroudani. 

"Please wait for a few minutes," Kuguri spoke, Akaashi simply nods him off. Though Akaashi stood still on his spot rather than finding a chair to sit and wait. "Are you a volleyball player?"

Akaashi nods, "yes, I'm from Fukuroudani. How about you?"

Kuguri nods, "That's a powerhouse school. But I go to Nohebi."

More silence.

"Didn't quite catch your name," Kuguri wanted to be acquainted to Akaashi, but he knew Akaashi would find it creepy for him to know his name before he told him. But little did Kuguri know that Akaashi knew of his name before he told him as well. On another note, Kuguri had too much pride to ask Akaashi's name in a form of a question. 

"Akaashi Keiji."

"Kuguri-"

"Oi newbie! Long-fingers-setter's order is up!" one of the employees yelled. Kuguri senses the light teasing on his tone, the young man turns to look the other worker with a displeased look on his face. Akaashi snorts behind him.

"Is that how you described me, Kuguri-san?" Kuguri sighs out loud.

"You have long fingers," Kuguri deadpans, "and because of that I assumed your position is setter," he lies. Kuguri didn't know how Daishou coaxed Kuroo, but he did dig himself a hell lot of information about him, much more than Kuguri bargained for.

Kuguri is weird, Akaashi thinks. He watches as Kuguri walks away to retrieve his order from the kitchen, he returns with 5 plastic bags containing different wooden owl toys, one of them contained the one that Bokuto wanted.

"Choose your poison."

"The horned owl."

"Good choice. It's popular with the kids, " Kuguri, still expressionless, puts back the other toys and places the horned owl toy inside a paper bag along with Akaashi's food. 

"Anything else?"

Akaashi musters his courage, "do you want to...hang out sometime?" he asks quietly.

Kuguri shrugs, "sure, why not?" Kuguri hands Akaashi a small piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it.

Akaashi wonders why Kuguri had that prepared already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuguri and Akaashi go on a friend date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm surprised people read this fic so thanks a lot i guess??? haha, jk, thank you VERY much. we shall let this crack pair sail on its small boat.

"Akaashi, do you wanna hang with the team after practice?" Bokuto asks as soon as Akaashi places down his water bottle. Everyone from Fukuroudani was sweating so much after their suicide runs due to losing a practice match with Itachiyama. 

Akaashi shook his head, "I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I already promised to see a friend after practice," Akaashi replies. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with the hem of his shirt. Bokuto frowns at him.

"C'mon, 'Kaashi! The least thing I could do for making you run my errand is to treat you somewhere. It'll be fun, Konoha says he knows this new themed café that just opened downtown," Bokuto coaxes. Akaashi sighs at him.

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. Maybe next time." Bokuto seemed dejected after Akaashi declines him for the second time. But this time, Bokuto wasn't really upset about it, instead, he nods in an understanding manner. "Why don't you go on a date with Kuroo-san instead?"

Bokuto perks up a bit at that, "hm, yeah. I just invited him along with the team later. I'm pretty sure Konoha and the others won't mind."

Akaashi smiles, "everyone in our team likes Kuroo-san." Well, that was half true, both Akaashi and Konoha were not fond of him at first sight.

Bokuto nods at him one last time before walking away from Akaashi. The dark haired teen pulled out his phone from his bag to open a text from Kuguri. He softly snickers at Kuguri's bluntness in expressing his thoughts.

Kuguri-san: 'meet me in xxx street. there's a good cafe, its not as crowded as the one near my school. i swear its a good place'

Akaashi texts him back with a short reply of confirmation. He grabs his jacket and stuffs his phone down into his pocket. He thought about changing into a less-sweaty attire, but Akaashi was too tired and sore to do so. But could at least present himself in a more decent appearance to Kuguri. 

He sighs.

The past 7 days, he learns that Kuguri is a year below him, is the wing spiker of his team, and that he isn't a starter in his team. Kuguri reveals he's been working extra hard - on a Kuguri scale of 'extra hard work', of course - to be one of the starting members. He tells Akaashi of his sleazy, yet hardworking senior captain who looks like a snake. The younger teen even sent him a picture; Akaashi thought he looked nasty. Kuguri convinces him that 'he isn't as bad as he looks, Akaashi-kun'.

He says goodbye to his teammates before jogging his way to the address Kuguri told him about. Akaashi wished he at least changed into a pair of sweatpants because the air outside was really cold against the skin of his revealed legs.

Kuguri stood in front of a café staring at his phone. Akaashi swallows before slowly striding over to the younger male. He waves his hand in front of Kuguri to catch his attention. The other boy's gaze averted from his phone to meet the older male's eyes. 

"Good afternoon, Akaashi-kun. You look tired," Kuguri greets.

Akaashi looks down, "ah, my team lost a practice match. We had to do suicide runs as our punishment." Kuguri seemed surprised about that piece of information.

"Isn't Fukuroudani a powerhouse school? How did you lose?" Kuguri asks, his interest was now on Akaashi instead of whatever he was looking at on his phone.

"Itachiyama." Akaashi simply says, Kuguri immediately nods in comprehension. "So, why don't we head inside? It's a bit cold out here." Kuguri nods, but he turns back to his phone again. "Kuguri-san?"

"A rare cat came into my yard, give me a moment," Akaashi hears a snap of a camera from Kuguri's phone followed by a soft meow. He realizes that Kuguri has been occupied playing Neko Atsume, a game that Kuroo has been pleading for Bokuto to install. Though Fukuroudani's captain was not a huge fan cats, in contrast to his own boyfriend.

"Which is it?" Akaashi asks.

"Chairman Meow," Kuguri locks his phone's screen before ushering Akaashi inside. The two asked for a table for two, ignoring the waitress' giggles and knowing smirks at them. The two could not care less if the whole café stares at them.

Akaashi looks up to the ceiling to notice cartoonized owl prints stuck all over the ceiling and the walls. There were a couple of 'hoot hoot!' writings written in between the owls. It's cute, Akaashi thinks. There were three reasons why Akaashi entered Fukuroudani, the first is due to his love for volleyball, the second reason was that it wasn't far from home, and third, Fukuroudani had 'owl' in its name, an animal that Akaashi has always been fond of.

"So, what do they have in here? Have you ever eaten here?" Akaashi finds himself asking Kuguri. The latter shrugs.

"Dunno, this café just opened yesterday. Daishou-san told me to go here a few minutes ago before I texted you." Kuguri answers. 'So it was a last minute decision...' Akaashi thinks. Nevertheless, the café is pretty cute.

Akaashi's eyes divert from Kuguri and locked his gaze on the menu. But every two seconds, he couldn't help himself but to glance over the menu to stare at Kuguri. He internally laughs at the fact that Kuguri still had the same bed hair from the first day they met. Even if Kuroo managed to have the same bed hair for weeks, the way his hair falls would always look different everyday.Unlike Kuguri.

"The owl shaped pancakes look good," Kuguri says. He looks up from his menu and to Akaashi, who just glanced away from Kuguri, "what do you think?"

"I agree," Akaashi awkwardly replies.

"Right..." Kuguri replies, sounding somewhat uneasy.

They sat there facing each other in silence without making eye contact. Akaashi occasionally sparing small glances at the other boy, admiring his hair and droopy eyes. Sometimes his gaze lowers to observe Kuguri's outfit, which consists of a large dark zipper hoodie that was slightly loose on him, a shiny metal dog tag necklace, and plain white t-shirt underneath. When they were outside, Akaashi notices him wearing very tight-fitting skinny jeans that looked nice...on his legs...oh, what is he thinking? You don't think about someone's legs after knowing them for a week.

Kuguri, on the other hand, thought that Akaashi looked very nice with his shorts. He notices the latter doesn't use kneepads or maybe he already took them off when he was at school? On top of his shorts, he wore Fukuroudani's volleyball club's jacket with a color scheme Kuguri finds pleasing; gold, white, and black. He also likes the large 'Fukuroudani' printed on the back of his jacket. The jacket suits Akaashi very well, it matches his...dark hair...and dark...eyes. His eyes may look black from afar, but Kuguri notices the slight glow of dark green. 

A waitress skips over to them and greets them enthusiastically, giving a short introduction of their newly opened owl-themed café, and continuing by asking for their orders. 

"Two owl pancakes please, oh, and some oolong tea for me," Kuguri replies first. Despite his similarities with Kozume, Kuguri was confident, from what Akaashi knew, Kuguri is very blunt with words and answers everything truthfully. There was, however, a trace of innocence in his voice, something Akaashi hasn't heard in a long time. He's heard from Bokuto from Kuroo that Nohebi is filled with filthy, cunning players. But Kuguri's different, Akaashi thinks. There was nothing bad about him so far.

"I'll have the same as him, except I'd like a glass of water, please," Akaashi finally says. The waitress nods and writes in their orders on a small notepad before walking away. After that, Akaashi and Kuguri look away from her only to meet each others' shy gazes. Their cheeks flush in a split second before quickly looking away.

'So he does blush and get embarrassed,' Kuguri thinks. He's noticed Akaashi blush quite a lot if he does something dignity sacrificing, but his face doesn't usually support his true emotions. Akaashi could probably pass as a professional poker player. Akaashi reminds Kuguri of himself, quiet and never took the chance to step into the spotlight, letting their captains do their jobs and instead, supporting them from behind. His honesty reminds Kuguri of his constant bluntness - as Daishou likes to point them out - and mindless replies. Kuguri likes that about him, the thought of seeing Akaashi everyday wasn't such a bad idea.

Akaashi began to strip off his jacket, claiming that it suddenly got really hot in the room. After a week of texting, A,kaashi may have sent him a lot of pictures of him and his team, but in every picture, Akaashi was always clad in his jacket. But now, Kuguri now understands the pretty human being, that is, Akaashi.

Kuguri never developed such clinginess or obsession towards someone he just met a week before. He first discovered he was gay after experimenting with his best friend on 8th grade, which only involved kissing and light groping. He never bothered trying anything girls since according to him, he likes the way guys kiss him. Things between him and his best friend changed slightly after the small experiment, his friend grew awkward around him and sometimes forgets to greet him when they meet outside of school.

Akaashi Keiji is a different story. 

He is an interesting specimen of a similar kind. Sometimes Kuguri sees himself when he talks to Akaashi.

Though Kuguri's admiration hour was cut short when the café's door rang open, hinting that new customers have arrived. Akaashi glances behind him for a second only to grow pale and tighten his fists' grips.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Fukuroudani's third years and first year came.

He looks at Kuguri with a panicked expression, confusing the younger male. "What's wrong, Akaashi-kun?"

"My teammates and Kuroo-san. They're not supposed to be here," Akaashi hisses out. He's grateful that he took his jacket off earlier or it'll take no time for Bokuto to recognize him and call him out. Even worse, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san was here. He is known for his hatred for Nohebi and Daishou Suguru, Nohebi's infamous captain.

Kuguri's face grew worried the second Kuroo's name was mentioned. The rivalry and hatred between Kuroo and Daishou was no uncommon knowledge between their respective schools. Everyone from both teams knew that fact. Kuguri knows that Nekoma's captain wouldn't be so pleased to see him here with his friend.

"Dammit," Kuguri curses. Akaashi kept his head low as Bokuto and Kuroo continues to argue on where to sit, the worst case to happen is if they choose the empty seats next to theirs. Both Akaashi and Kuguri did not want their 'friend date' to be ruined by two loud captains.

Their biggest fears were confirmed when Bokuto points to the table next to theirs.

Akaashi and Kuguri had to think of something fast.

**

A few days ago...

"Daishou-san." Kuguri spoke. The slightly shorter male looks up to him with a scowl, but it turns into a somewhat menacing smile in a second. 

"Yes, Kuguri?"

"I have a...request," Kuguri finishes. He was unsure how will he ask Daishou about it, knowing the bigger percentage of the answer he's about to receive is not the answer he wanted.

Daishou's arm made its way to Kuguri's neck and the captain dragged Kuguri's height lower to his level. He was now slightly grinning at Kuguri, a genuine grin and not the usual menacing one. "Anything for my favorite underclassman! So what is it that you want?"

"Uh." Kuguri's face didn't show any signs of doubt or nervousness, but he admits he feels slightly anxious about Daishou's answer. "I met someone during my shift yesterday."

Daishou's eyes glimmered, "ooh! Was it a cute one? I mean, you gotta go for the cute ones," he teases. "No, seriously, who is it?" Daishou was very well aware of Kuguri's sexuality, it something he wasn't against of. Kuguri is a nice guy, there's no reason for Daishou to dislike him for such reasons.

Kuguri looks away for a second, "someone from Fukuroudani...he's an interesting guy..."

Daishou's smile falters a little, turning into a suspicious look instead, "Fukuroudani? That powerhouse school?" he asks. Kuguri nods.

"Yeah, he was wearing the jacket," Kuguri confirms.

Daishou was slightly confused with Kuguri's intentions, but then again, he was very curious about it. He knows a few people from Fukuroudani, like that loud owl captain and the weird haircuts crew. It can't be Bokuto, Kuguri has better tasts than that, Daishou thinks.

"He has dark, messy hair and green eyes. A bit taller than I am," Kuguri describes. He left out a few parts however, such as the fact that he has a very pretty face and nice legs. 

Daishou rubs his chin before slightly grinning; "I could get information on him from a very special someone..." he spoke. When Daishou says 'a very special someone', 99% of the time who he meant was none other than Kuroo Tetsurou of Nekoma.

"What does Kuroo-san have to do with him?" Kuguri asks.

"The owl captain is dating that sleazy feline..." Daishou replies.

Kuguri frowns, "how will you get information from him? Kuroo-san hates you..." Kuguri rethought his sentence, "and the rest of us..." he added. 

Daishou waves him off, "don't you worry about that, my dear underclassman. Let your senior take care of it," he pats the younger's back. Kuguri blinks at him twice before nodding and quietly muttering a thank you. The captain did not miss the wing spiker's red cheeks as he walks away.

Daishou grabs his phone from his pocket and taps on Kuroo's contact name; he sends a quick text to him before tapping on send. A few seconds later, receives a reply.

Kuroo: 'wtf!!!! where did u get that pic??? who this???'

Daishou grimaces at Kuroo's slangs.

Unknown Number: 'beats me. why don't you ask your boyfriend's dear friend.' 

He prays that Kuroo was stupid enough to fall for his dirty tricks. He had so many backup plans if this one fails. The benefits of having a phone with two numbers, he thinks. 

Kuroo: 'was it akaashi keiji???'

Unknown Number: 'beats me. idk his name. but he has dark hair and green eyes.'

Kuroo: 'that's him! that sleazy setter! who are you to him???'

Daishou snickers; Kuroo totally fell for it. Truthfully, Daishou was well aware that the person Kuguri spoke of was Fukuroudani's vice captain. Despite never matching up, back in the Interhigh Finals, the boy was revealed to be the team's vice captain despite being a second year. His appearance fits Kuguri's poor description, but Daishou was smart enough to know. 

He ignores Kuroo's message with a 'it wasn't him, i was lying lol. peace. [: ]===>'. He was proud of himself for making that snake face with his dash of creativity in making faces with a keyboard.

Daishou: 'hey kuguri, i got his name.'

**

"What do we do now?" Kuguri sounded slightly panicked. 

Akaashi bites his lower lip as he glances back to see Bokuto and Kuroo arguing about something. They stopped talking and started to walk towards the spot Bokuto pointed to earlier.

There was only one thing to do and Akaashi might regret it. There was only one thing both Bokuto and Kuroo hated to look at in public.

"Pretend to make out with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi comes up with a smart idea in the last second but somehow made their friendship very awkward instead a.k.a 'i suck at making making out scene. i saw some gifs as reference but they were...hard to make out hahaha *ba dum tss*'

"What?" Kuguri sounds surprised. Well of course, who wouldn't?

Akaashi shook his head, "I'm sorry for this, Kuguri-san." Kuguri had no time to retort before feeling Akaashi's lips on his own. The older boy's hand cups his cheeks to deepen the kiss, and it made Kuguri silently question his sudden actions. The younger pulls his hood up since he thought it might help covering their faces- well, his own face, anyway.

"Cup my face." Akaashi mumbles against his mouth; Kuguri wasted no time and complies. He somewhat understood Akaashi's intention; it is so Kuroo and Bokuto would get disgusted by them and move to another café or seat. It was a smart idea.

Kuguri was snapped out of his train of thoughts when he felt Akaashi's tongue prod against his lips. 53 words for bewildered and Kuguri was every one of them. When was the last time he has been kissed? 9th grade? Doesn't matter for him, all that he is thinking about right now is what to do with Akaashi.

Should he kiss back?

Kuguri's mouth opened slightly, allowing Akaashi to enter his mouth. His hands pulled Akaashi's face closer to him so that the two's identities were covered. He spares a glance towards Bokuto and Kuroo. The two were looked uncomfortable near them, their eyes somewhat silently judging them. Kuguri mentally smirks before placing his hands on Akaashi's hair and pulls them softly. And that boy freaking moaned. He felt Akaashi smiling against his mouth while his tongue was busy exploring Kuguri's mouth. This was weird yes, he doesn't even know if Akaashi likes boys or was this just for act. But Kuguri would rather enjoy this temporary bliss before it ends...and possibly before it gets awkward between the two after this.

He sees the waitress placing their food on their table, secretly smiling at them and squealing about it with some other female workers there. Most of the Fukuroudani players had stepped back to the entrance, whispering to each other, most likely feeling disturbed about the kiss going on in the café.

Bokuto frowns and steps away, his gaze averting from the two young men making out on their table. Kuroo turns to a waiter to ask if they could sit on the second floor instead. The waiter curtly nods and led the boys upstairs. Bokuto secretly glanced back for one last look.

The dark haired boy looked awfully familiar. 

Kuroo ushers him to walk up and ignore the 'disgusting PDA couple'. Bokuto complies and follows him and the others upstairs.

Akaashi didn't seem to notice that his captain and his boyfriend had already gone since the latter kept on making out with the young wing spiker. The café's manager was about to walk out and tell them to leave, but was stopped by a waitress. Kuguri squeezes his eyes shut as he felt Akaashi's hands rest around his neck. The older boy would constantly pull back a little to take a breather and reconnect again.

"Give them a moment," she says. The manager was confused, but he stopped his tracks.

The kiss was starting to feel weird for Kuguri. He was now only sloppily kissing back as Akaashi continues to urgently attack his lips and mouth; the other boy now had full control. Kuguri realized that it was a mistake to open his eyes and meet Akaashi's gaze; his gleaming dark eyes against his dull but light ones.

His face grew red.

He wanted more from him. His urgency to feel him against his mouth was unbearable.

But it was that moment when Akaashi pulls away from him, panting and quickly ducking his head as he wipes his mouth his sleeve. Kuguri himself grew breathless after he pulls away. 

The manager shrugs dismissively before walking back into his office, the waitress smiles at them and went back to work.

Akaashi refuses to meet Kuguri's gaze. The eye contact they made in the last second was too much for him and for Kuguri as well. To him, it felt like as if the whole world stopped, time froze, and everyone else around them had gone. Akaashi places a fingertip against his bottom lip where Kuguri had softly bitten earlier. His skin suddenly felt hot. Was he blushing? Well he isn't supposed to be the one blushing after making the first move.

Akaashi didn't dare to look up. He could imagine Kuguri's flushed and confused - or maybe disgusted - face while staring down at him. He immediately regrets his actions and felt guilt wash over him. Would Kuguri suspect that he was plotting the whole scene so that he could have his way with him? Akaashi felt another pang of guilt when he realizes that he technically took advantage of him.

On the other hand, the younger boy was staring at Akaashi, still flabbergasted by the setter's bold move. But there were other thoughts in his mind as well; will they continue being friends? Would Akaashi act normally around him after this? Did Akaashi like kissing him? So many thoughts in his mind at once; Kuguri should not be overthinking in such a young age. Besides, they're just friends whose known each other for only a week; feelings like that shouldn't come out of nowhere that quick. 

Their pancakes were forgotten the moment their eyes met again.

**

"I think I messed up, Daishou-san," Kuguri says after his team finishes a practice match against each other. Daishou's bored face turns into a concerned one. 

"Did your date go well?" Daishou asks. "Drop the '-san', will you?" He adds.

Kuguri shook his head, "it...wasn't a date. We were just hanging out until Fukuroudani and Nekoma's captain showed up in the café," he replies. Daishou grew somewhat more interested, "Akaashi-kun kissed me."

Daishou's lips curves into a large grin, "congratulations, Kuguri! You're growing into a man faster than I thought you would!" Daishou slaps Kuguri's back a little too hard, causing the younger to stumble forward.

"It wasn't like that...he kissed me to hide his face from them. And mine as well. I doubt Akaashi felt anything about it," Kuguri tries to hide the pain in his voice. He hasn't talked to him since that day. Which was last night, that is.

"First," Daishou spoke, "drop the '-kun' or '-san' or whatever. It's annoying to hear it from you."

"Okay, Daishou-san."

Daishou glares at him, "second, text him. Or call him."

Kuguri shrugs, "we haven't spoken to each other-"

Daishou looks like as if he was going to rip out his hair, "you're an idiot, you know? The only reason you both haven't talked to each other is because the two of you are huge cowards who won't make the first move. Second, it hasn't been that long! It was fucking last night, oh my God, Kuguri. Wait until Hiroo gets a load of this."

"Ah. Well. Of course..." Kuguri finds himself answering.

"Now go! He already made the first move, yeah? Now it's your turn. Scram, Kuguri," Daishou shoos him off. Kuguri blinks twice before walking away to find his phone. He hears Daishou mutter something about kids these days and their over exaggerated romance. 

He taps on Akaashi's contact and began typing something quick.

Kuguri: 'Akaashi-kun, do you think we can meet up again soon?'

**

"Akaashi! You got message!" Bokuto exclaims from the other side of the room. Akaashi places his book down, mutters an 'excuse me' to Konoha and grabs the phone out of Bokuto's grasps. The ace smirks at him, "who is it, Akaashi? Are you seeing someone?"

"It's none of your business, Bokuto-san," Akaashi sighs out. He unlocks his phone and sees a message from Kuguri, "oh?" he finds himself blurting out. Both Konoha and Bokuto perk up at that.

"What is it, Akaashi? Is Kuroo bothering you again?" Bokuto asks. Kuroo one day thought it would be funny to send a picture of him and Bokuto running through the hallways of Nekoma without any clothes. Akaashi was scarred for life and Bokuto was mad that Kuroo took pictures and sent it to his precious setter. Even though half of Nekoma knew more than 60% of Bokuto's body now.

"No," Akaashi replies without taking his eyes off his phone. He replies a short message of 'sure. how about tomorrow?' before closing his messaging app and his phone. Konoha and Bokuto were grinning at him. "What is it, Bokuto-san, Konoha-san? Everyone with a phone gets text messages at least once a day."

"You were kinda protective with your phone just now," Konoha notes, his textbooks now forgotten. 

"Are you seeing someone right now? Don't worry, we won't judge," Bokuto says, which sounded somewhat soothing. But Akaashi couldn't risk Bokuto telling Kuroo about the Nohebi wing spiker, even though they weren't dating.

Akaashi sighs, "I'm not dating anyone."

"Liar!" Konoha calls out. 

"I second that!" Bokuto adds.

"You do not."

"Hell yeah I do," Bokuto retorts.

"Please go back to your studies, Bokuto-san. You too, Konoha-senpai," Akaashi scolds. Konoha grins smugly at Bokuto, while the latter scoffs.

Bokuto crosses his arms, "how come you never call me '-senpai', Akaashi? What did Konoha do to deserve that?"

Akaashi shook his head, "I'm not calling you '-senpai', Bokuto-senpai, I mean '-san'," Akaashi teases. 

Bokuto however, was pleased with the small 'slip up'. His face right now was so dumb even Akaashi finds himself laughing at.

Konoha laughs at Akaashi, "you broke him."

**

"Kuguri, what time is your shift today?" Daishou asks. Kuguri looks up, lost in thought.

"11:45 until 10:00 every weekends. You know this, Daishou-san," Kuguri says.

"Just making sure...hey, I should come by, no?" Daishou slyly grins at him. "Come one, wouldn't you like your beloved senior slash captain visit you during your little shift?"

"Maybe," Kuguri answers dismissively. 

Daishou slightly frowns, "come on, you'd love that. Remember when you had a small 'oh senpai, you're so cool' crush on me? Wasn't that cute?"

Kuguri narrows his eyes at his captain, "please never bring that up, Daishou-san. Ever." Internally, Kuguri was beyond embarrassed as hell. His stupid crush on his captain back then was nothing but a mere admiration - crush - thing. What did he even see in him, anyway? Kuguri wonders to himself. 

"Come on, it was cute."

"I don't think so, Daishou-san. I'm not even sure what I saw in you, you were obnoxious as hell," Kuguri mutters. 

Daishou places a hand on his chest, "ouch, Kuguri. Back at you as well; what do you see in Fukurodani's setter?" Kuguri raises a brow at him.

"We're just friends."

"Friends who make out in public in a newly opened café in the sight of many children; totally normal," Daishou mocks. "That's even more PDA than my past relationships, Kuguri."

Kuguri groans quietly, "your attitude that you call 'sassiness' is not needed right now."

Daishou pats his back, "you're so salty, Kuguri. sweeten up a bit and the boys will be running after you and your pretty little face of yours."

"Oh my God, Daishou-san."

Daishou snickers, "now do you see what you saw in me, Kuguri? I hope so, because you should start acting more like me and maybe Fukuroudani's setter will stop being so nervous around you."

"I'm sure he won't even talk to me if I do act like you."

"I'm just trying to help, Kuguri, oh my God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to extend the story since it got more than 100 hits somehow??? thanks for reading this weird fic ahaha

**Author's Note:**

> i keep having Akaashi/Kuguri dreams I needed to let it out ok.


End file.
